1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an autonomous cleaning device that is capable of driving in an omni-direction and embodying various travelling motions.
2. Description of the Related Art
An autonomous cleaning device is a device that travels about an area to be cleaned to perform a cleaning task by inhaling foreign substances including dust from a floor without user manipulation. The autonomous cleaning device determines a distance from the current position to an obstacle, such as a furniture, an office supply, or a wall within a zone to be cleaned using a distance sensor and selectively drives a left-wheel motor and a right-wheel motor of the autonomous cleaning device, thereby cleaning the zone to be cleaned by changing direction.
In the autonomous cleaning device according to the related art, one or two wheels that receive power are provided, and one or more nonpowered wheels are provided so that the autonomous cleaning device can be stably supported. The autonomous cleaning device having such a wheel structure moves backward or moves forward after rotating when it collides with an obstacle during travel so as to be prevented from being caught by the obstacle.